


Nursing a crush

by PShine



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fic Trope Mash Up, M/M, everyone can see it, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: A hospital is a place where one must be focused and ready to help others at any moment. For Seliph, his crush on the newest fellow nurse isn't THAT distracting, all considered… But everyone else's teasing is. Inspired on a Fic Trope Mash-up I did on my Tumblr.





	Nursing a crush

Another day began at the King Lif's Public Hospital. Seliph had already put on his uniform, just fixing the gloves a bit, as a very close fellow worker showed up on his field of vision.

"Good moring, Seliph! Great to see you again today." His fellow nurse's smile makes Seliph warm up considerably, up to and including his cheeks. "Are you doing well? Did you stay here later again yesterday?"

Ah. So Wil does remember how oftenly he stays late. On Seliph's defense, his sleep is usually truly terrible, so it's not like he minds staying in the hospital longer. "Actually, I didn't. Got out the usual time, for once." He said, joking back a bit. "What about you? When did you leave?"

"Usual too. Well, I spent some more minutes in because of Wallace's training exhausting some people, but, still, normal time." He said. "Are you going anywhere once you finish your shift today? Would you like to have a date at that tea shop you like again? It has been a while since we went together!"

In spite of his brain screaming a bit at how casually Wil referred to those moments as dates, he answered. "And stop by the bakery first, so we can have some cake with the tea? Sounds great." He answered, internally screaming a bit. "I'll be waiting for you here, since we end our shifts at the same hour."

"Ok! I'm looking forward to it, then!" He announced, leaving to go do his job. "See you later, Seliph!"

Seliph let go of a quick "See you!", waving Wil goodbye, before taking a deep breath and burying his face in his hands. His crush on Wil meant the man had a special was of completely accidentally flustering him, constantly. However, that wasn't really bad.

Everyone else butting in was.

* * *

Having gotten to his lunch break, Seliph stopped by his sister's office to take her to lunch as well. Even though she was a great psychologist, Julia had a tendency to forget herself in her office at times, not noticing time go by.

Going to the cafeteria, she asked the question Seliph was most likely feeling like answering.

"So, how are things going with you and Wil?"

The psychologist's questions made Seliph choke on the apple he was eating, coughing a bit before recomposing himself. "Nothing is going on, Julia, you know that."

"But why? You definitely like him. A lot. I don't think I've ever saw you like someone this much, actually, and you certainly get crushes easily." She said, while her brother's blush only increased. "Why don't you act more directly on your fee-"

"N-no! He sees me as a friend, nothing more! It's pointless!" He said, before shrinking considerably once he noticed he raised his voice a bit. Some of the others in the cafeteria were staring at him a bit now.

Julia raised her hand, awkwardly letting it stay in place a bit, and going through some expressions that suggested she really wanted to say something, before she finally said. "Alright then, brother, if you say so."

* * *

Seliph looked at the man in the bed, one of the most common appearances at the Hospital: Ephraim. Showing up with some bruises and a broken rib. Again.

Through a series of interesting events, this force of nature in human disguise became his friend. So, Seliph behaved accordingly.

"You're really already here again, Ephraim? It has barely been a week since last time."

"Some bastards were picking on Lyon, Seliph. I had to!" The man said, defensively. "Argh, I'd say it was worth it. That Valter guy is such a creep."

"I'll take your word for it." Seliph said, only really knowing so much about Ephraim's other friends, while checking his injuries. "How has Lyon been, then? Is he taking his medicines?"

"Of course. He says it's the first thing he does every day. Also, Eirika and I always remind him anyway. I don't know why he didn't tell that to us earlier though."

"Not everyone is as honest and... Blunt as you Ephraim. Your behavior is both a blessing, and a curse."

"Humph. I still don't see what is wrong with that. Everyone should just be more like me then. My behavior would cause no problems, in that case." He replied, right before showcasing his bluntness again. "Enough about me, have you and Wil finally gotten together since last time came here?"

"We are not a thing! I'm not interested in him, Ephraim!"

"That is not what you said that time I took your drunk butt home."

Seliph groaned, knowing that Ephraim would never, ever, let him forget that night.

* * *

The nurse walked out of a room, having checked on a green wearing guy who had been knocked out in one punch by some girl he was flirting with, and found someone else waiting for him. A woman with long, green hair tied up in a ponytail stood there waiting for the person inside.

"Sain will be fine. He broke his nose, but nothing else, and that's the kind of thing that should heal decently fast."

The woman sighed in resignation. "Well, that's good, I suppose. Sain is a good man, really, but he really needs to tone down his flirting tendencies, at times." She looked at Seliph again, and this time an emotion of confusion, and then realization hit her. "Wait a moment. Are you Seliph?"

"Yeah, I am? Why do you-" Remembering a picture Wil had showed him a while ago, a similar realization hit him. "Wait, you're Lyn? Wil told me a lot about you!"

"I can say the same! He mentions you all the time! Really, all the time." She said, a smile on her face. "About how your hair is incredibly soft, how you're an amazing swordsman, and so good at your job, and how you taught him a lot of stuff about tea. That last part stuck on him, actually! He grew really fond of Earl Grey, specially. He has tea almost every morning now.

The man felt how a blush grew in his face, and his following words came by awkwardly. "O-oh, I'm no one that praiseworthy. Really, I'm the one who's thankful for Wil being in my life. He's very kind, and never fails to cheer me up, and he once let me sleep on his home after we went out drinking together, and when I woke in the mi-" Seliph notices he's rambling a bit and stops abruptly. "O-oh, I'm sorry, ignore all I just said. Please."

Lyn's face remained unchanged while Seliph talked, but somehow, he could feel an extremely smug 'I knew it' energy coming from the woman. "No, no, that is very nice to hear, really. Although, I'll be going now. I got a date with my girlfriend, and I'd rather not be late." She said, leaving. "See you, Seliph! I'm sure Wil will talk to me plenty about you!"

Seliph waved goodbye, as that last sentence made him have a full blush. There was no way Wil liked him that much. Impossible, truly.

* * *

"It's just... How do I tell this to him? I just love Seliph so much and, aaaaargh, what do I do, after all he clearly only treats me as a friend, you know? I don't wanna risk this friendship we have and..."

Julia just kept listening to Wil ramble on, really regretting the fact she promised both of them to not say anything.


End file.
